XMas, XOver
by biyaku
Summary: My christmas present to BC and Ginn. PG For swearing. [Status: Completed]


X-Mas, X-Over  
  
By: vixxi  
New Author's Note: This is the update version. Of X-mas X Over. And a disclaimer I don't own Digimon or CCS. Tell me should I continue this. if I do I probably won't be just called X Mas X Over.  
  
Author's Note: This is a Christmas version of a Takari, and Sakura/Syaoran fanfic. As a Christmas present for my friends BC and Ginn. Ah! My Goddess you both are so going to kill me, but anyway enjoy. {Note: My new AIM screen name is Tensional Crush}. It's about BC and Ginn trying to pair Sakura and Syaoran. This story has a great deal of people talking to themselves in their mind. Why? Come on we all do that, that's how we think about social problems so to make this fanfic more realistic, I decide to show you how the characters think, because a lot of the characters are silent ones, they hold back a lot of stuff.  
Takeru, Hakari, Syaoran, Sakura, BC, Ginn, Meling, and etc are all 14.  
And one more thing, kun and chan means boy friend/girl friend not boyfriend/girlfriend. It refers to a boy/girl who is your friend okay.  
  
~*~  
  
Kimonoto Sakura looked up at the poster:  
Christmas Dance  
Date: December 24  
Where: School Gym  
Time: 7 p.m. to mid night  
"Ginn did you hear there's a school dance!" Sakura said. Gu Ginny looked up at her friend.  
"Really?" asked Ginn. "I wonder does Syaoran has a date for the dance?"  
"Forget it girl," said a voice, which belonged to Li Meiling. "Why would my zue-long(little wolf in Cantonese) want to go with even one of you girls. Next time before thinking of asking someone out you should check with his girlfriend first."  
"I might be engaged to you Meiling, but I'm not your boyfriend." Said Syaoran passing by, as Meiling's face turned cherry red.  
"Eight Woman, translate that, Genie In the Bottle." Said Meiling, walking to her next period class. Syaoran walked to his next period class also.  
"Would you totally kill me for finding Li-kun totally handsome?" said Sakura.  
"Well, I can't say I totally disagree." Giggled Ginn.  
Takashi Takeru and Chan Brian watched the episode of 'Three Girls for Syaoran' from a distance. "Why do girls like Syaoran so much?" said Brian.  
"Jealous, BC?" said Takeru with a smirk.   
"Hell no," said BC. "But I think that Syaoran his just a flirt…"  
"How could someone be a flirt, if they barely talk to anyone. By the way you really could loose some weight." Said Takeru, who all of a sudden started laughing.  
"What's so funny?" asked BC.  
"Nothing is just remind me of Dai, that's all?" said Takeru.  
"Yuumo Dainito, Niwa Daisuke, or Motomiya Daisuke?" asked BC.  
"Motomiya," answered Takeru. "That guy just can't keep his hands off my girl."  
"Your girl?" said a voice. Takeru turned around, to his surprise it was Yagami Hikari. "What were you too talking about?"  
"Nothing, just guy stuff." Said Takeru. "Anyway. Ja ne, watashi no hikari no tenshi." As he and BC headed off to their next class.   
  
___  
  
In Japanese class, where BC, Sakura, and Ginn have together…  
"I have put all your names in this hat, and each pick out a name, and you'll have to give the person who's name you got a present. You don't have to it's extra credit, since half of you aren't doing so good in my class this semister." Said their Japanese teacher, Ryotoma-sensei. "Okay Ginny you first." Ginn put her hand in and got 'Chan Brian'. "Now you try Hikaru." Iokoume Hikaru putted her hand in the hat. "How about you now, Chan-san?" Brian put this hand in the hat and got 'Kinomoto Sakura'.   
'I wonder what she wants? For Christmas?' thought BC.  
  
___  
  
At lunch:  
"I'll save you a seat," said Takeru.  
"Thanks but I have to go ask Ginn-chan something," said BC.  
"Sure, see ya then," said his best friend.  
"Look never, ever trust Meiling," said Ginn. "I really mean it Sakura."  
"Gu-san, can I talk to you for a sec" BC cutted in.  
"Oh hi Brian," said Ginn. "Yeah what is it?"  
BC pulled Ginn always from the lunch table. "I'm Kinomoto-san's secret Santa. And since you are a closer friend to her do you know anything that she want?"  
"Well just a month ago, she really wanted to win the Cheerleading tryouts, but she has already made it into the Cheerleading tryouts," said Ginn. "So…"  
"Actually I know that she likes that Syaoran guy so I was think maybe I could pair…" BC trailed off, realizing the look on Ginn's face. "Never mind, 86 that plan. I mean I know you are madly in love with him. So it's probably not a good idea to pair your crush up with another girl."  
"Go a head," said Ginn, with a half hopeless expression. "I think Sakura is a great girl, and I want nothing but the best for her. I mean Li-kun doesn't even know I exist."  
"Are you sure, Gu-san" asked BC.  
"Yeah, it's okay. In fact I think you'll need my help, because I know both of them better then you. And you can stop calling me Gu-san, Ginn is fine" said Ginn giving a "good-luck-I-wish-you-well-not" smile. "I can always go for Eriol-kun when he returns from England."  
"Alright then." Said BC heading for the table where Takeru and Hikari were sitting at.  
"So is there going to be a mistletoe anywhere in the school gym?" asked Takeru. 'ring…ring…ring'. "Um, Hikari isn't that your cell ringing?"  
"Moshi-moshi," said Hikari.  
On the other end, phone conversation…  
Hikari: moshi moshi  
Person: Hey it's me   
Hikari: Sora?  
Sora: Hi, how are you?  
Hikari: Good  
Sora: I know your parents are going to Paris over the Christmas, and Taichi and I are going on a mid night date, on Christmas eve, so we're leaving you home.   
Hikari: Sure  
Sora: I thought you don't like staying home alone  
Hikari: I'm not, it just happens that my school is throwing this dance that last all the way to twelve, and after that I'm going to Miyako's.  
Sora: Okay then ja ne  
Hikari: Ja ne  
…end of phone call  
  
___  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
'Is it true, what I just heard? Sakura has a crush on me? How come I just found out? Well with my darn cousin, nothing ever gets to me soon'.  
"Syaoran, I'm home," sang Meiling.  
  
___  
  
Ginn's POV:  
Ginny's Guardian Devil: So that's it, you are going to left yourself allow BC to pair Sakura up with the guy you have liked ever since you were ten? And you are even going to help him with it. What were you thinking?   
Angel: Maybe helping Brian pair Sakura and Syaoran up isn't such a bad thing. Sakura is a really sweet girl.  
Devil: Ha ha, remember the song, "kind hearts don't make a new story, kind hearts don't grab any glory."  
Angel: Look on the bright side Ginn, we're in Japan, not America  
Devil: Same shit. If you want something reach for it. You just blew the perfect chance, of you and Syaoran  
Angel: But you already, told Brian you'll help him  
Devil: Hell cares, just cancel the deal. And try your best to stop fatty from getting Cherry Blossoms with Little Wolf.  
Angel: but…  
Ginny:Both of you shut up! I'm going to call Brian and tell him I don't want to help him anymore  
Devil: Hee-hee J  
Angel: L  
I reached for my cell phone, and dialed his number.  
Phone conversation…  
Ginn: moshi moshi  
BC: moshi moshi, Ginny-chan? Is that you?  
Ginny: yeah look I gotta tell you something…  
BC: I know it's hard, for you to help me pairing the guy you like with someone, but please. I really don't want to let Sakura down. Please don't turn me down, because I'm falling Jap.  
Ginn: Sure  
Hangs up.  
Devil: Why you I thought, you were…  
Angel: Now lets see who gets the last laught... he he ha ha ho ho ho. he he  
Ginn: BC's my friend and he really needs my help.   
  
___  
  
The next day at school:  
BC walked up to Ginn, "Have you got a plan yet?"  
Ginn smile "Don't worry I got it under control."  
"Are you sure about it?" said BC.  
"Arrowspike-san said that if you want two people together you gotta hit it hard," said Ginny.  
"And isn't she the one that doesn't know does she likes this guy or not?" said BC.  
"That was ages ago, and now you have Moy-san and "the baka"'s prove that she could be pyshic." Said Ginn. "I say give it a try, and see what happens. And plus that was Alice not Arrowspike-san"  
"But they are the same person!" excamed BC.  
"Not completly."  
"If it wasn't for Ye-san then Kas-chan won't have become so cold hearted."  
"Black hearted," corrected Ginn.  
"Okay. Whatever."  
"Can I ask you something," said Ginn.   
"Yeah, what?"  
"Why do you hate Li-kun so much?"  
"I hate Syaoran," said BC. 'Man, why do I hate him. I really don't know why I hated him in the first place. I have hated him since like three? Four years ago? Yet I think I forgot why.'   
"Brain…? Earth to Chan-san…HELLO BRIANNA!!!" yelled Ginn.  
"Oh sorry what was the question again?" said BC.  
"Wow you actually answered when I called you Brianna. As I was saying 'Why do you hate Li-kun?'" said Ginn.  
'Quick think an excuse' said a voice in BC's head. "I'm just tired of the way how every girl loves him. and I don't HATE him, I just don't like him much" 'Great excuse' said the voice in BC's head. 'It's not like you expect to be good look, by the way you seriously could loose some weight.' 'You sound like Takeru,' BC argued back.  
"Whatever, I guess." Said Ginn. "I got to go, ja ne."  
"ja," said BC as she left.  
  
___  
  
Syaoran opened his locker, as he putted his books in he realized a piece of paper which read:  
I'm admit it I love Li Syaoran  
Signed  
Kinomoto Sakura  
Author's Note: yes I know Sakura won't write something like that, but Ginny would.  
Syaoran dropped his Science textbook, which he was about to put in this locker. 'Sakura likes me? So the romour is true. So the only thing that keeps us apart is that we both don't know that we like eachother.'  
"Is this yours?" said a voice. Syaoran turned and found Sakura holding his textbook, he quickly grabbed it from her hand.   
"Yeah, thanks." He said. Sakura headed off the the lunch room, "Wait!!!" Syaoran called after her.  
"Huh?" Sakura turned around, and looked at him.  
"Wouldyougatithabristmaxdancewemi."  
"Sorry I didn't hear you well, can you repeat?" said Sakura confused.  
"Would," said Syaoran slowly. "you go to the Christmas Dance." *Takes a deep breath* "With me."  
Sakura smile with joy, "sure."  
  
___  
  
BC entered the gym and found Sakura and Syaoran together happily. 'So I guess, Ginn's plan work, I gotta find her and thank her'. He found Ginn. "Hey Gu-san, your plan worked well. I could have imagine it would be that simple."  
"Yeah," said Ginn with a smile. "I didn't know what was I doing, but I just had a feeling that Syaoran likes Sakura."  
"Well Merry Christmas, Ginn" said BC as he placed his lips on hers under the mistletoe  
To Be Continued…(maybe)  
  
~*~  
  
alice: Merry Christmas everyone! I might continue, if BC and Ginn want's me to.  
BC: don't you dare.  
Takeru: I like it  
Ginn: You are going to make me and Brian marry the next chapter aren't you?  
alice: No, in fact you get to smack BC, right after the kiss, which is going to be the next event, that happens. Think about it guys, and maybe I'll add alittle Harry Potter stuff, DBZ, or a little Mandy, a little Evelyn, a little Ho Ho Ho, a little Erik, a little god knows, it's you two's choice. I'll try to twist it to anyway you want guy. That's my special present for you two, anyway to wrap this up Merry Christmas Brian and Ginny.  
All the cast in the fanfic and author: Merry Christmas!   
  
Author's Note: I know after editing this it still us no good. and I still messed up the match making part. Anyway please please e-mail me vixxi@sennenki.net, back and tell me what you think. Should I continue or what? 


End file.
